


Rules of Engagement

by idlevesper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idlevesper/pseuds/idlevesper
Summary: Dean tries to come to terms with the fact that he’s about to be fully conscious. Chevy’s tail thumps against the bedclothes as footsteps creak down the hall. The bedroom door opens, and Dean’s heart falls in step with Chevy’s wagging.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wincechesters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincechesters/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Last Great Race](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500067) by [wincechesters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincechesters/pseuds/wincechesters). 



> Inspired by and written for wincechesters, who gave the universe a gift when she published her 2014 DCBB, The Last Great Race. Thanks for doing all the leg work and getting them here.
> 
> Thanks to my betas, Meg & Celest <3

The dogs howl in the yard, but inside Chevy stays curled against Dean’s hip, her warmth soaking through the bedspread. He turns to fold himself around her, sees her perked ears before he pushes his face into the thick scruff of her neck. 

“Time for a bath, baby girl.”

She stiffens as the front door opens, but stays put. The pack is going bonkers, yowling and barking, and Dean tries to come to terms with the fact that he’s about to be fully conscious. Chevy’s tail thumps against the bedclothes as footsteps creak down the hall from the entry to the bedroom. The bedroom door opens, and Dean’s heart falls in step with Chevy’s wagging.

“Dean?” Cas whispers, hopeful and cautious all at once.

“Heya, Cas,” Dean mumbles, uncurling himself from the wiggling dog. Chevy springs off the bed to greet Cas, all but leaping up into his arms.

He kneels down; Dean watches blearily as Cas sets aside his bag to let Chevy parkour off his body and nose at his face and clothes, searching for clues as to his whereabouts.

“Alright, girl,” Cas says indulgently. “I’m glad to see you, too. Yes, I missed you.”

Chevy orbits Cas in frantic hops and whines as he pushes forward into the room, peeling layers as he goes. Dean’s too sleepy and content to say anything as Cas tosses his clothes to the floor.

It’s fucking cold hands that push the blankets aside, and colder limbs that invade Dean’s warmth cocoon. He’d be annoyed, but Cas’ body slides in and god, he missed the way his body leans into the dip of the mattress when Cas climbs in bed. 

Cas kisses him, even though Dean’s breath is halfway to morning, and Chevy is still doing a routine from Cirque d’Soleil over and around them. Cas hums, deep and low and pleased.

“How was your flight?”

Cas kisses him again. “I’m home.”

Dean smiles, easy and wide. "Yeah...you are."

Cas leans in to kiss him again, and again. Dean’s whole once more, filled with Cas’ smell and his hands pressing against Dean’s sleep warm skin. 

Dean's nearly back to the waking world now, and hears Chevy pacing down the hall. He groans.

"I'll do it." Cas eases off the bed, and Dean thinks it’s just about the worst thing, Cas' slowly warming body pulling from his. He rolls out of bed after Cas, plodding down the hall in his boxers and huddling against Cas like a penguin at the back door.

"Jesus fuck." The floor is starkly cold, and the closing door pushes icy air against his legs. He shifts back and forth, rubbing the sole of one foot against the opposite calf.

"But really, how was it?" he asks.

"Fine." Castiel shrugs. "A lot of emphasis on rules of engagement… on not getting involved or interfering with the subject of your work."

Dean snorts. "Not your strong point."

"Not so much." 

They wait, leaning against each other until Chevy scratches at the door and Dean pulls away to let Cas open it.

"Can I get you anything?” Dean scratches at an itch on his thigh. “You hungry? I made a stew yesterday.."

Cas shakes his head. His fingers skate gently down Dean’s arm. "Just you, and our bed."

"That works too."

Dean steps forward and Cas leans in to kiss him but Dean stops him with a hand to his chest. Cas raises an eyebrow and Dean can feel that smile on his face - the one that makes Cas go a little wild.

He pushes carefully, lightly, walks Cas backwards into the bedroom, and nudges Chevy out into the hallway before closing the door.

"You tired?" he asks, teasing because teasing Cas is like his number one hobby, right up there with running a team on fresh snow.

"You tell me," Cas says, and it’s a matching smile that spreads over his face - the one that makes Dean go a little wild. 

His hand slides down Cas' chest, down to the front of his jeans, humming thoughtfully.

"What's the verdict?"

Dean rubs his palm against the denim, staring at Cas levelly. "I think you need to take off your pants."

But he's already got his hands on the button and then the zipper, and Cas kicks them off a little awkwardly, stumbling and catching himself with a hand on Dean's shoulder. It’s not hard to get him the rest of the way to the bed, to pull his boxers down and off one leg, to push apart Cas' thighs and mouth at the skin over his hips while Cas kicks at the bedding.

Dean overestimates his ability to deepthroat without waking up first, and Cas pushes his head away when his gag reflex goes into overdrive. 

"Dean?"

"Hey," Dean coughs, then laughs, "Sorry, got a bit ahead of myself." He grins and ducks down, pushing Cas' shirt up.

"Grab the lube?” Dean asks against Cas' nipple, and Dean chases his torso across the bed as he reaches.

"Dean."

"What?"

"Come here."

Dean crawls up as Cas settles back, reaching to pull him closer.

"I missed you. I missed our bed."

Dean smiles, dips his head into a kiss to hide that his throat has closed up around his words. He hears the click of the cap on the lube and pulls away. 

"Hey! Give me that!" He snatches the tube away and glares at Cas. "This is your welcome home."

He slides down again, and takes a more measured approach to Cas' dick, licking up the center, sucking the head, curling his lips over his teeth as he works up and down while Cas gasps like it’s been punched out of him.

There we go. Dean gets a bit of lube on his fingers as Cas runs his hand behind Dean's ear. Dean's careful, slower than Cas would like, judging by the impatient, aborted thrusts into Dean’s mouth while he slides a finger in.

He works deeper, until he's got two fingers to the knuckle and Cas' cock at the back of his throat and Cas is… Dean’s greedy for those sounds, and so he swallows around Cas' cock.

Cas' hands grip his hair and Dean crooks his fingers as Cas' body relaxes partially and Cas whines, a long thing that fades into a moan and Dean’s gone, he's gone for this, gone for this man, for the life they're building together.

He backs off when Cas tenses, then builds back up again, takes him deep and pushes back with his fingers when Cas thrusts up into them, takes every nuance of of Cas' body that he's learned and pours himself into Cas' pleasure.

Cas holds his hair almost painfully, legs tight around the sides of Dean's head when he comes. Deep, ragged, breaths shudder from his mouth and Dean swallows again, pulling off gingerly, but he's yanked forward into Cas’ arms, one of Cas' big hands shooting down inside his boxers and Dean's frozen in place, on his hands and knees as Castiel pulls at his cock frantically

"Dean… Dean."

"Yeah… yeah, babe. I’m here."

Cas leans up to kiss him, but his strokes are firm and Dean can hardly keep his mouth on Cas', seeks the uncomplicated heat of Cas' neck as he thrusts into his hand.

"M-missed you." Cas’ breath skates hot past his ear.

"Fuck, Cas... Castiel...." It’s all Dean can do not to collapse completely.

"I love you, Dean. So much."

"Cas..."

"I've got you."

Dean fists a hand into Cas' hair and gasps as Cas strips his cock once, twice, three times - and Dean keens, sighs and goes limp.

He nuzzles into Cas' neck as he falls to the side.

A beat passes before Chevy whines and scratches at the bedroom door. Dean huffs a laugh into Cas’ neck. 

“Welcome home.”


End file.
